hunterxhunterfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:Jolsma
Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Hisoka. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Magickirua (discussion) janvier 3, 2014 à 22:12 (UTC) Merci déjà pour les quelques modifications sur la page de Kirua :D Ca fait déjà des fautes en moins :--P De plus comme je suis encore occupé sur un autre wiki, je ne sais point m'occuper d'ici donc il est clair que toute modif' constructive comme les tiennes sont la bienvenue ;) TeenGohan757. (discussion) janvier 4, 2014 à 15:52 (UTC) Hello ! Pour le nen, je ne suis pas un grand spécialiste non plus (faut dire que c'est pas simple cette histoire :p) mais si je vois un truc qui me parait incorrect, je te le ferai savoir, pas de soucis ;-) TeenGohan757. (discussion) janvier 25, 2014 à 13:39 (UTC) Modèles Salut ! Comme tu le vois, le wiki HXH manque pas de rigueur surtout au niveau des modèles. Comme j'ai vu que tu contribuais sérieusement sur le Wiki, je voulais te demander si tu peux s'il te plaît de temps à autre ajouter ce modèle : Modèle:Hunters pour chaque hunter de la Société Hunter. Il te suffit d'ajouter une partie Navigation et y mettre En gros, tu as juste à ajouter : Navigation Merci à toi ! Think D. Solucer Discussion février 4, 2014 à 16:21 (UTC) Cosplay Salut ^^ Ouais pourquoi pas :) Tu veux écrire des blogs dessus ? Du genre, « Une journée en tant qu'Hisoka » peut être marrant et intéressant ^^ (du coup, je peux ré-ouvrir le système des blogs si tu veux ^^) Think D. Solucer Discussion février 15, 2014 à 18:19 (UTC) Cosplay & Blog Salut ! Oui ça peut être marrant un dialogue Kirua/Irumi ou encore Hisoka/Gon :D J'ai ré-ouvert le système des blogs. Tu peux voir consulter cette page pour en écrire un ou en consulter ^^ (bon là y aucun blog créé récemment xD) Oui j'ai vu les images que t'as importé, ils sont pas mal :D Ça peut être cool de les catégoriser oui ^^ Genre une catégorie Cosplay :) Ou encore : Cosplay de Hisoka, Cosplay d'Irumi etc. ^^ J'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait une section fanart dans le wiki, après je le connais pas encore à 100% ^^ Mais déjà la Catégorie communauté est en soi une catégorie fanart :) Think D. Solucer Discussion février 16, 2014 à 18:48 (UTC) Blog Salut ! T'as créé une page de catégorie en faite ^^ Pour créer un blog, clique ici, puis t'auras juste à copier coller tout ce que t'as mis ici ^^ Pour les renommages, la prochaine fois, tu me demandes et je modifierai pour toi ^^ Par ailleurs, j'ai bien aimé le blog que t'as créé, et j'aime particulièrement la manière dont t'as mis au point la petite rivalité habituelle entre Gon et Kirua :) Think D. Solucer Discussion février 19, 2014 à 18:16 (UTC) Chat Salut ! Viens sur le ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion février 22, 2014 à 10:31 (UTC) Procédure J'ai déplacé le contenu de la catégorie dans une page project : ici ^^ Pour copier coller, je te conseille de : *modifier la page (comme d'hab, tu cliques sur le bouton modifier en haut) *puis de choisir le mode en haut « Source » (tu regardes en haut de la page, y a deux onglets « Source/Visuel ») *utiliser la combinaison ctrl+a afin de tout sélectionner *copier avec la combinaison ctrl+c *ensuite créer un blog et le nommer *Enfin, et une fois sur la page de création du blog, tu utilises la combinaison ctrl+v pour coller les données. T'auras après juste à publier ^^ P.-S. : t'inquiètes pas, t'es pas du tout lourde ^^ Si tu voyais certains cas, tu n'oserais même te traiter de la sorte, au contraire, tu pourrais te féliciter :p Think D. Solucer Discussion Chat Viens sur le tchat, ça sera plus simple pour je t'explique tout ça ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion Mémoire, mémoire ... x) Ah mais je t'avais déjà écrit pavé ci-dessus, je m'en rappelé plus xD Bon, si t'as un problème avec la procédure tu me le dis ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion Paku images Oooh ! Je l'avais déjà fait plusieurs fois ce truc ... mais j'ai pas capté pour Paku (snif Paku, désolé :/) Je chance ça de suite, merci de m'avoir prévenu ! (Paku va pouvoir se reposer en paix :D) Super cool de savoir que tu relises ce que je fais, je suis un pro des bêtises ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion Tqt Np ^^ (en plus, ces derniers jours, Wikia bugguait à fond ^^) Images de Paku changés ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion Hiisoka / Blog Salut ! Par Machi, t'es jalouse ? :3 J'ai dit ça pour rire, comme je le précise après cette phrase troll ^^ Sinon pour le blog, la page où j'ai mis ton blog, est une page "projet", elle n'est pas référencée ni sur google, ni sur le wiki ^^ Du coup, il vaut mieux que tu mettes le contenu dans un vrai blog ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion Nen Comme je l'ai prévu, je suis du renforcement ^^ 92% matérialisation et manipulation, 84% émission, 25% spécialisation, et 0% transformation (haha xD) Je vais voir si y a des tests plus sérieux, car là, en quelques questions, pas suffisants ! Oh, super cool que tu sois aussi sérieuse dans ta croyance dans le nen, j'étais un vrai malade dessus à mes 13-14 ans. Aujourd'hui, je suis un peu plus distant, même si j'y crois toujours :p T'as quel âge ? Think D. Solucer Discussion Retest D'après un autre test, je suis de la matérialisation ^^ Conjuration 88% Specialization 80% Enhancement 68% Manipulation 63% Emission 63% transmutation 58% Bon, je vais en faire un pour partager ... Think D. Solucer Discussion Haha, les tests me troll Emission Vous êtes alerte, vous faites attention au monde qui vous entoure afin de vivre avec en toute harmonie et vous en servir en cas de besoi Bon, les test ont décidé à me troll. Je suis du renforcement, de la matérialisation, et de l'émission :D Think D. Solucer Discussion Maté/Transfo ? xD Haha xD Bon je vais tenter de trouver un test vraiment fidèle à la série ^^ Je crois avoir testé quand j'avais 13 ans, le test de l'eau ... inutile de parler du résultat xD Ok np, je comprends ^^ (Biscuit Kruger, devine ce que je pense :p) Bah disons que pour moi le Nen est une bonne explication de tout ce qu'on considère comme dépassant l'entendement humain. Bref, on va pas partir sur un débat intellectuel à partir d'un manga x) Think D. Solucer Discussion Plusieurs tests, réponse finale Bon, après avoir fait 4 tests différents(plusieurs fois), voici mes résultats que je pense finals. Je suis à : *99,5% de la matérialisation. *81,75% de l'émission. *76% du renforcement. *69% de la manipulation. *64% de la spécialisation. *54,5% de la transformation. Et j'avoue être nerveux, du coup, Hisoka a pas tort sur ce coup. Bon, je m'en vais réfléchir ce que je peux bien matérialiser ... Think D. Solucer Discussion Modèle Nen J'ai créé un modèle pour le type de nen. Par exemple le mien c'est : Dis moi si il te plaît, et si tu en veux un, donne moi tes stats précises ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion Test Bah j'ai tapé sur google « your nen » et « type de nen » et je suis tombé sur quelque sites, j'ai pris surtout les tests qui donnaient des pourcentages. J'ai fait la somme et divisé par 4 (moyenne arithmétique classique ^^) Peu importe lesquels tu fais, fais en 3 voire 4, et fais la moyenne arithmétique (somme divisé par le nombre de test) Haha, je crois que je suis l'aîné de Kurapika en faite :p P.-S. : Arrête de me regarder comme ça ... quand on cache son âge, c'est soit qu'on est parano, soit on en est pas fier, et du coup, t'es vieille :D (ouais logique foireuse ^^) j'espère que t'as compris que je blaguais ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion Blog/Auteur J'ai créé un blog sur ça ^^ Bah il a dessiné un OS sur Kurapika, et depuis il est porté disparu ... Je me suis pas renseigné plus ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion Je te vois à peine petit scarabée Salut ! Oui, Uvo n'a pas changée d'un poil entre la version 2011 et 1999, si tu veux, je peux mettre une seule version Anime : peut être plus claire? Pour la partie manga, bah je fais avec les moyens du bord. J'ai pas envie d’inonder le wiki d'images, du coup j'utilise ceux déjà existants et mises sur les différentes pages, ce qui fait que quand il y a une image manga c'est qu'elle était là avant ma refonte. Si tu veux t'amuser à ajouter de belles et jolies images, je peux t'expliquer comment, je suis sur le tchat Think D. Solucer Discussion Test / Approfondissent Ahah ! T'es nerveuse ! Ah merde c'est vrai, je suis pas mieux placé ... Du coup ton modèle Nen est le suivant : Si tu veux l'ajouter quelque part, copie colle ce qu'il y a dans l'encadré suivant : Bah j'ai pas encore bien réfléchi ... personnellement, j'aimerai bien matérialisé une dimension spatiale où le temps s'arrête et où je peux faire ce que je veux, comme je veux sans être saoulé ni dérangé ... faudra que je travaille durement ! Quand tu regardes bien on est compatibles, t'as intérêt à faire comme Kirua, et me soutenir notamment en créant un truc qui distrait mes ennemis afin que je les finisses avec un Jajanken ! Je vais réfléchir plus profondément ... mais d'abord, je vais revoir les bases du nen, ensuite, je vais éveiller mon aura ... et c'est à ce moment là que je vais me décider ! Think D. Solucer Discussion Oui mais Oui mais la sienne est temporelle ... moi je veux juste y aller de temps pour réfléchir en ralentissant le temps ... un peu comme la chambre d'entrainement dans DB ^^ Je vais réfléchir plus profondément .. Think D. Solucer Discussion Re Nope Disons qu'en gros, je voudrais créer une dimension bien plus élaborée que celle de Nov. D'ailleurs mon mélange renforcement-émission-matérialisation-manipulation va bien aider à en construire une qui tienne la route. Après pour le combat, je vais compter sur mon mélange renforcement-émission-matérialisation. Sinon, j'attends avec impatience si je vais pouvoir devenir un spécialiste ... P.-S. : Pour signer ton message il te suffit de mettre trois tildes comme ça ~~~ Think D. Solucer Discussion Merde Oui, tu as raison, merci ! Dis moi, tu vas pas prévoir de me tuer, n'est ce pas ? :o Fan de Irumi et Hisoka ... tu fais peur u_u Think D. Solucer Discussion Oh pas mal Ton nen est pas mal ! Par contre, pourquoi ne pas te créer une boîte magique ? En gros, tu créées une boîte dans laquelle tu mets plusieurs conditions. Par exemple : si tu poses une question, et que ton adversaire répond mal, la boîte te file des lunettes qui te permettent de déceler le point faible de ton adversaire ou lire dans ses pensées ... Think D. Solucer Discussion Blog Yo soeur de nen complètement psychopathe et fanatique de Hisoka, Pas mal du tout ! Pourquoi ne pas faire de même pour le contenu de cette page ? Là elle est pas en blog, et du coup on peut pas trouver cette page par le biais de google. Ah et un blog n'est pas sensé être écrit dans un point de vue tourné neutre ? « Pourquoi tu signes avec un J et un H ? » Geeeenre, on sent le truc à 150000000 km Think D. Solucer Discussion ok t'inquiètes ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion Demande moi, à quoi je sers sinon ? tu sais que je suis là ? Demande moi ce que tu veux changer et je le ferai ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion Blog Copie exactement ce qu'il y dans ce text up quand tu crées le blog : http://textup.fr/85849KB Et pour ton jeu de mot : no comment <_< Tiens moi au courant ! Think D. Solucer Discussion Blog Voilà j'ai réglé le problème du blog de Kirua et Gon Think D. Solucer Discussion Oui possible Bah ouais Regarde la page de Kurapika maintenant. En gros, c'est juste une petite manip à faire au niveau du code surtout avec le modèle Switch. Think D. Solucer Discussion Chat viens tchat, c'est dur à expliquer <_< Think D. Solucer Discussion Procédure en vrac En gros, il faut que tu modifies la page en mode source : en haut t'as les options Source/Visuel, prend Source. Ensuite, dans le modèle Infobox car, tu as une partie image. C'est là où j'ai inclus le modèle Switch. Il est pas compliqué à comprendre. En gros tu changes option1 en option2, et si possible, tu essayes de faire en sorte que l'ordre soit logique : option1 soit en premier, option2 en deuxième etc. Mais la première fois, c'est sûrement difficile à bien comprendre. Think D. Solucer Discussion Modèle Fiche d'identité Salut si tu veux savoir comment utiliser ce modèle vas voir ici > http://fr.hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Infobox_char Pour le remplir en fonction du personnage n'hésite pas à aller sur le wiki HxH anglais beaucoup plus avancé que nous : http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Voilà en espérant avoir aidé «★» [[User:WolfIce|''WolfIce]] mars 22, 2014 à 18:32 (UTC) P.S: Je vois que tu es le seul membre inscrit vraiment actif sur le wiki si tu pouvais nous aider Think et moi à rajouter des images de la série 2011 ça serait vraiment génial vu que le wiki en manque cruellement. Re il faut mettre les images comme ça : image= Met toi en mode source pour voir ça et n'oublie pas d'enlever les "|thumb" sinon ça vas mettre l’encadrement autour sans le thumb thumb|avec les thumb «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] mars 22, 2014 à 19:06 (UTC) P.S: regarde mon message dans modifier en Mode source pour comprendre Infobox WolfIce s'en est occupé. Au contraire, il faut justement se tromper pour mieux comprendre comment ça fonctionne. Think D. Solucer Discussion Fan made Il faut que tu fasses que le lecteur comprenne que c'est pas une info sûre. En règle générale, vaut mieux éviter les "fan-made" car après le sérieux du wiki en prend un coup. Tu peux toujours créer un blog et en parler avec les autres fans de Hxh ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion FM Fan made = un truc pensé par les fans sans que l'auteur eusse été explicite et est souvent sujet à débat entre les fans. En gros, les trucs polémiques, à éviter quoi Think D. Solucer Discussion Vidéo Normalement, à droite de ta page t'as une partie « ajout de fonctionnalités et médias », c'est là que se trouve « vidéo ». Think D. Solucer Discussion Beau travail Salut, J'ai vu que tu t'es bien appliquée afin de maitriser les infobox, je t'en félicite. N'oublie pas qu'il existe aussi une infobox lieux que j'ai mis en place. Sa page est ici. Think D. Solucer Discussion Admin Salut Jolsma, t'es maintenant administratrice du wiki. À la base j'ai demandé à Wyz de te mettre rollback toi et WolfIce, finalement, il vous a mis administrateurs. Félicitations. Think D. Solucer Discussion Abs Salut Jolsma. Je ne peux plus assurer l'administration du wiki, du coup, je me suis destitué de mes fonctions. J'espère que toi et Wolf allez prendre la relève et continuer à faire du bon boulot. À bientôt peut être. Think D. Solucer Discussion Salut! Alors non je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça mais je pense que c'est pour ses études (avec les concours qui arrivent) :D! Il va revenir il y a pas de soucis pour cela. Voilà voilà «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] avril 17, 2014 à 20:20 (UTC) Bonjour, je suis un contributeur débutant sur ce wiki (ca se voit a ma signature trop nulle ^^ ) et je voulais t'informer de l'existence de la 'communauté wiki' manga, un groupe qui réunis plusieurs wiki de mangas '''francophones'. Pourrions nous nous retrouvez sur le tchat? merci de me répondre sur cette page de discussion de préférence http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Flo121297 car c'est le wiki sur lequel j'ai le plus de chance de voir le message ^^. Sur ce merci et pressé de te recontacter :) avril 18, 2014 à 19:55 (UTC) j'ai bien recu ton message ^^^je ne disait pas ne pas savoir signer mais juste que je n'ai pas de signature personnalisée sur ce wiki ;) Donc j'avais une proposition a te faire: Il existe une communauté regroupant plusieurs wikis francocphones de manga réunissant pour l'instant one piece, leach, naruto et fairy tail. Le but de ce partenariat est de l'entraide, si un wiki est en difficulté, les autres le soutiennent mais aussi de la publicité, chaque wiki doit afficher la bannière des autres sur sa page d'accueuil. Et je voudrait intégrer ce wiki et donc savoir ce que tu en pense :D tu peux me réponsre sur ce wiki cette fois ^^ avril 19, 2014 à 18:04 (UTC) En gros Salut Jolsma, Comme Wolf te l'a expliqué, je peux pas trop me permettre actuellement d'avoir des fonctions à exercer sur Wikia. Bon courage ! Think D. Solucer Discussion D'accord je te laisse me tenir au courant :D avril 25, 2014 à 18:26 (UTC) Re Salut! Pour ce qui est de la communauté manga, je ne suis pas contre ! Mais le problème c'est que même si HxH est l'un des mangas les plus vendus au monde,pour rentrer dans cette communauté il faut un wiki qui tienne plus ou moins la route et il faut s'adresser à Wyz et aux admins des wiki de OPE,FT,Naruto et Bleach «★» [[User:WolfIce|''WolfIce]] avril 25, 2014 à 20:40 (UTC) Ajout des badges!! Salut Jols! Je viens d'ajouter les badges sur le wiki car avec un peu de chance, cela incitera les gens à participer plus souvent ^^! Si t'es opposé à ce sujet, dis le moi, je les enlèverai! Sinon pour ton image , désolé mais je connais personne capable de la traduire ^^' Voilà «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] avril 30, 2014 à 12:18 (UTC)! Re Oui c'est normal car le système ne prend en compte que les modifications effectuées à partir du moment où il est lancé «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] avril 30, 2014 à 17:37 (UTC) Sinon j'avais pensé à faire une catégorie du genre "page complète" ou "page bien remplie" qu'on mettrait sur les pages bien rédigées pour mieux trier ce qu'on avait un remplir, tu penses quoi? «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] avril 30, 2014 à 17:47 (UTC) Bah vu qu'il est apparu dans le film et nan le manga, il fait bien parti de la catégorie non canon après à voir si il va apparaître plus tard ou si l'auteur a dit que le film rentrer dans l'histoire du manga «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] avril 30, 2014 à 19:59 (UTC) Si tu veux ^^ «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] mai 1, 2014 à 12:44 (UTC) Coucou, est ce que tu peux venir sur le tchat à la fin de ta modif? Wolf et moi t'y attendons mai 1, 2014 à 12:58 (UTC) Bonjour, merci à toi ^^, j'espère vous aider dès que j'aurai le temps ! :) Oui en effet c'est moi, j'ai rajouté quelques images. :) Modèle Technique de Nen Re! Pour le modèle , je pense qu'enfaîte faire une couleur pour le personnage et mieux car dès qu'il y a plusieurs types de techniques différentes ça devient un peu moche ^^' «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] mai 1, 2014 à 18:14 (UTC) c'est réglé ^^ «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] mai 2, 2014 à 16:30 (UTC) Oui je le ferais dès que j'aurais le temps, ne t'inquiète pas. Couleurs du wiki Salut! ça vas? :) Je voulais te demander si tu étais pour qu'on change la couleur de fond du wiki actuel, au lieu du marron/vert, quelque chose de plus blanc ou autre «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] mai 10, 2014 à 16:10 (UTC) Pour les rajouter, il faut aller ici > http://fr.hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation Avatar Hiso Hiso Toujours aussi dingue de Hisoka .. ton avatar me rappelle trop le joker des années 70 xD Il est classe donc :p Think D. Solucer Discussion GG! Bravo pour tes 1000 modifs ! ^^ Je suis à peine à 300 moi :( «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] mai 29, 2014 à 13:49 (UTC) salut je voulais savoir combien de personne sont inscrites sur le wiki merci Dcs-D-Darkness (discussion)Dcs-D-DarknessDcs-D-Darkness (discussion) mai 29, 2014 à 13:56 (UTC) Forum salut je crois que le forum a besoin d'un coin atelier: un endroit pour les technique que les contributeur peuvent utiliser sur le wiki ( sondage / fiche de catigories ( personnalité, abbilité .. etc) les bien fait de ce coin du forum: * la modification des pages vas devenir plus facile pour les contributeurs. *la qulité des aricles sera décuplé. *évité l'anarchie ...etc pour l'intant je suis trés occupé mais je pense que aprés environ 15 j je serait libre pour faire quelques modifs je voudrez avoir votre avis sur ce sujet merci ^__^ Dcs-D-Darkness (discussion) mai 29, 2014 à 17:42 (UTC) la page gon elle est bonne mais je peut faire mieux j'ai essai de crée un modele simpa mais j'ai pas trouver les ressources sur ce wiki je vais voir ca plus tard quand je terminerai tu décidera esque c'est necessaire ou pas donc je dirai aprés 20 jours ( a cause de mes études ) aprés ca tu vera le résulat et tu jugera. Dcs-D-Darkness (discussion) mai 30, 2014 à 16:23 (UTC) Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! X) je croyais que PERSONNE n'allait m'en laisser un... Sinon si tu veux de l'aide toi aussi, tu sais à qui parler Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 5, 2014 à 16:56 (UTC) Compte sur moi ! è.é Non mais attends là... mais c'est qui ce co**ard de bernard là ? è.é... Compte sur moi ! je ferais toute la page si tu veux ! (mais ca va pas etre facile là je suis une débutante sur wiki T.T) bon... (direction wiki English XD) mais avant je préviens un max de membre ! GO GO GO !!Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 6, 2014 à 16:30 (UTC) La page de Kuroro C'est bon Mossluffy s'en es occuper ^^ (et moi qui bossait dessus comme folle...T_T)Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 6, 2014 à 18:34 (UTC) Vandalisme Il suffisait que tu annules ou révoques ses modifications commme a fait Moss ici ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion Waw ! *o* Parfait ! y'a vraiment du boulot ! ^^ tu a eu le courage d'écrire tout cet article ?! IM-PRE-SSIO-NANT ! *q* c'est detaillé, c'est claire, c'est beau, c'est du made in Jolsma ! j'en n'est toujours les yeux qui brille ! seul bémol : le dessin... ^^ tu devrais t'amélioré sur ce plan là (NON ne me tue pas je t'en supplie ! T.T) Sinon l'avatar de mon profil te plait ? j'éspere que oui parce que c'est moi qui l'ai dessiné ^^' Si il t'a plut je peux toujours dessiner ton personnage si tu veux...^^ (sois indulgente please j'ai que 11ans T.T)Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 8, 2014 à 19:17 (UTC) Ca marche ! Hi ! Il te plait mon dessin ? oh merci beaucoup ! *o* c'est vraiment gentille !! *rougis* Revenons à ta planche...euuh, bon, les hiraganas et les katakanas je les maîtrise deja, mais pour les kanjis... j'en connais mais pas beacoup en fait... Longue vie aux furiganas !! *o*(Honte mortelle à moi T.T) donc je vais (essayer) de traduire cette page (petit problème : les hiraganas sont inexistants sur cette planche, donc ca me pousse à croire que ce ne sont pas des kanji mais des idéogrammes chinois ^^", et moi... le chinois c'est pas mon truc !), ca va prendre un petit bout de temps mais je ferais le plus vite possible ^_^ PS : mais je sais que cette fille c'est "Aruka" parce que... je me suis spoiler comme une pro (rehonte mortelle à moi T.T) et quand j'enverrais ta page, en cadeau, je te dessinerais Minara ! sur ce, Bye ^_^Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 9, 2014 à 13:13 (UTC) Desolé ! ^^' Euh... désolé de te dire que finalement... après fastidieuse recherche... j'en es conclus que ta planche c'est VRAIMENT pas du japonais ^^'(liste des kanjis oblige) je vais te montrer un exemple : thumb|390pxCeci est une planche d'un manga (tombée dessus par hasard sur Google^^"), comme tu pourras le constater, une phrase correct a impérativement besoin de particule et éventuellement d'un verbe pour lui donner un sens, Or, les particules et les terminaisons des verbes en japonais sont des hiraganas. Maintenant prenons exemple sur ta planche : thumb|400px En voyant ceci, nous pourrons en conclure que ce n'est pas du japonais en appliquant les explications ci-dessus, et en sachant que ces signes ne font pas parti de la liste des kanjis. Mais peut-être que je me trompe je ne sais pas ! ^^' (Ne me fais pas trop confiance j'ai que 11ans XD) thumb|400px Et maintenant, voici Minara ! (j'ai faits de mon mieux ^^): (C’est moche je sais T.T)Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 9, 2014 à 16:46 (UTC) Merci ! ^///^ Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ! c'est vraiment très gentille !! ^///^ euh... comment j'ai faits ? ben... pour le linearte j'ai utiliser la démo de manga studio 4, et pour la colo paint tool sai (démo aussi ^^"), je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite du résultat parce que sur PC c'est vraiment ch*ant ! (il me faut vraiment une tablette graphique moi...T.T) et pour la technique... fais-le comme tu le sens ! (désolé c'était le conseil le moins utile au monde T.T) Si tu veux je te ferais pleins d'autres dessins ! ^o^ bye !!Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 9, 2014 à 19:25 (UTC) OK !! OK, j'accepte le défi !! è.é je crois que j'aurais pas trop de problèmes pour Minara, mais Hisoka... j'ai un peu de mal pour dessiner les mecs ! ^^' mais je ferais le plus vite possible et je te ferais un ou deux petits bonus ;p bon, pour commencer, on faits un lineart (et pas "linéarte" ! ca se prononce en anglais) en fait, c'est le dessin sans les couleur (perso, c'est pas facile à faire sur un PC T.T) tu peux le faire sur une feuille puis le scaner, ou le faire sur PC avec un des logiciels que je vais citer tout à l'heure ou de préférence sur une tablette graphique. Puis, la colorisation, et là, ca se complique, c'est moi qui te le dis XD faut vraiment une bonne technique pour que ce soit beau (perso, je m'en sors pas du tout... T.T), il te faut un bons logiciel (EX : photoshop, paint tool sai, Gimp, adobe illustrator, corel DRAW etc...) le meilleur que je connaisse est paint tool sai, il est vraiment simple comparé à photoshop que je surnomme "l'usine à gaz" XD Les instructions : -tu importe le lineart dans le logiciel (n'oublie pas sa transparence) -tu ajoute des claques et tu les mets en dessous du lineart -dans chaque calque tu colore une partie (1 calque : les cheveux, les vêtements,les yeux...) -voilà c'est fini j'éspére que j'ai été claire ! Si c'est pas le cas, go youtube pour les tutos !Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 10, 2014 à 16:45 (UTC) Patience... Au point ou j'en suis, tu les auras bientôt tes cadeaux ! ^^ allez attends encore un peu... Fini ! ^^ pitié j'ai 11ans T.T Bon... ben voilà : Minara et Hisoka ! (glisse les image dans des onglets pour voir l'image taille réelle) thumb|left|400px Satisfaite ou pas ? (pas facile les muscles...) Les bonus : Mon personnage : thumb|left|400px Je ne ferais pas de commentaire la-dessus... Et un nouveau look pour Minara : thumb|left|400px Raté ! T.T J'éspere que ca ta plut ! ^^ (j'ai passais une journée entière pour ces conne*ies et résultat : je suis morte de fatigue ! T.T m'enfin... si c'est pour toi c'est pas la mort ^^Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 10, 2014 à 21:57 (UTC) Merci beaucoup !! * ^ * Merci infiniment !! Et puis, arrête de me complimenter je ne sais plus où donner de la tête moi ^///^ et pourquoi tant de gentillesse envers moi ? J’ai rien faits de spécial ! (je te rassure tu n'es pas une exploiteuse, tu es ma meilleure amie ! ^^) Mais dis-moi... à pars dessiner et papoter, je serre a quelque-chose ici au moins ?! T.T je me sens pitoyablement inutile...ToT *se jette dans les bras de Kurapika* Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 11, 2014 à 10:16 (UTC) O.O euuuuh... o////O... euh... tu sais, je suis encore trop jeune (chuis foutu mes parents vont me MA-SSA-CRER T.T) mais nooon y'a pas de problème je vais essayer d'être discrète ^^... mais quel genre de dessin ? "se draguer" je vois pas vraiment se qu'il pourrant faire...je sais pas moi un "bisou" ? -///- me faudrait plus de précisions tu sais ^^ PS : réactions de mes proches après mon scénario catastrophe XD : Ma mère : Bein alors ? j'te connaissais pas comme ca, chérie ^_^ Mon père : JE VAIS TE DEFENESTRER !!!! Mon grand frère : mais... qu'est-ce que...*tombe dans les pommes* bref c'est ma famille ^^ je sais pas trop quoi faire dans le dessin... (ton pote, là, il est...audacieux ^///^)Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 11, 2014 à 17:27 (UTC) Merci ! Bein... merci pour les images mais j'en avais deja ramené ^^ mais la façon "Hard" j'vois pas trop là... ca veut dire quoi sérieux ? (je suis bête et naive T.T) ne te mets pas de l'embarras si tu veux pas répondre OK ^^Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 11, 2014 à 18:30 (UTC) ... J'ai deja faits les croquis de 3 dessin, j'crois que je vais bientôt terminé ^^ donc tu peux confirmer pour ton pote ^o^ moi quand je dessine je me pete les oreilles avec la sublime voix d'Akiakane PS : je crois que ne comprendrais jamais a quoi les adultes font allusions, c'est pour ca que j'ai compris que dalle à la moitié de ce que tu m'a dis dans ton dernier message (je suis sérieusement en retard quant à mes connaissances T.T j'y peux rien mes parents m'ont rien dit... )Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 11, 2014 à 19:23 (UTC) Voilà... Dieu me pardonnera un jour... Enfin j'éspére T.T (vous m'obligez à faire des trucs un peu chelous vous -.-") Pas de baiser désolé... mes mains ont bloquer ! ^^" mais y'auras un presque'baiser ^^ thumb|400px thumb|400px Alors ? T.T (pffff...) je me suis un peu aider bien sûr ^^ je prépare un autre dessin alors patiente un peu ^^ (les images sont très grande alors glisse-les dans des onglets je te prie ^^ et désolé pour la qualité c'était un peu baclé T.T)Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 12, 2014 à 03:44 (UTC) Merci !!! Merci infiniment ^o^!! franchement je mérite vraiment pas tes complimments é///è ! et puis je trouve que c'est vraiment pas reussit ! *Rougis* et pour les kanas... débrouille toi !! c'est une punition pour avoir tuer une partie de mon innocence que j'avais soigneusement présérver !! *rire diabolique* nooooooooon j'rigole c'est la faute à ton pote... allez ! j'te donne la traduction : "ジョルスマ、すみません。。。嗚呼。。。これが惨めよ。" veut dire "désolé Jolsma ! ah... c'est moche." et "ほとんどのキス" veut dire "presque un baiser" voilà ! ^^ (digne de Sheakspeare n'est-ce pas ?... T.T") Et non ne me dessine rien ^^ rien que la proposition me suffit ^///^ (et aussi quand je dessine... toute mes forces me quittent à la fin ^^" donc j'aimerais pas que tu endure ca pour moi ^^) et tu peux utiliser mes dessins dans ton profil ^^ faut juste créditer c'est tout ! (je sais que ton pote n'est pas mort XD !! alors ? je suppose qu'il a ricané devant mes conne*ies non ? ^_^" )Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 12, 2014 à 17:05 (UTC) ... Patience ;) ca arrive ^^ en attendent... je te conseille d'écouter des chansons d'Akiakane ^^(je l'adore elle est sublime et en plus elle dessine trop bien ! *q*) et dis moi... tu la connais Akiakane ? ^^Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 12, 2014 à 17:23 (UTC) ^_^ Oui c'est une chanteuse illustratrice qui a dessiné plusieurs clips de vocaloids (désolé je m'emporte un peu quand il s'agit de ca ^^") elle a une voix inimitable ! *q*Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 12, 2014 à 17:31 (UTC) ... Flashback j'aime pa trop... par contre J'ADORE "Leia" et "Bye Bye Sayounara" (ATTENTION ! : dans Bye Bye Sayounara y'a un enorme cris assourdissant au début donc je te conseille de baisser le son ! moi quand je l'est mit a fond j'ai faillit mourir !)Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 12, 2014 à 17:43 (UTC) Euhh... Mais si j'ai mis la traduction O.O en fait je les coller avec la première c'est tout ! ^^'Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 12, 2014 à 17:45 (UTC) ^^ Mais nooooooooooon je suis pas claire c'est tout ! allez pleurs pas mon p'tit canard ! (tu permet que je t'appelle comme ca ? ^^")Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 12, 2014 à 17:51 (UTC) ... Okay ! ^^ (écoute "Leia" s'il te plait T.T)Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 12, 2014 à 17:57 (UTC) Bon... Je te laisse pour l'instant, je dois finir le dessin ^^ (les discussions ca rend accro O.O")Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 12, 2014 à 18:03 (UTC) ... QUELLE HONNEUR O///O !! MERCI MON P'TIT CANARD XDLyria-chan (discussion) juin 12, 2014 à 18:32 (UTC) Franchement Y'a pas de quoi rougir tu sais ^^Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 12, 2014 à 18:45 (UTC) Juste un truc... Euh... tu peux me tenir au courant des commentaires de ton pote après avoir vu mes dessins s'il te plait ? ^^ (j'aimerais bien avoir son avis...)Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 12, 2014 à 18:53 (UTC) Merci ! ^^ (tu le fais beaucoup souffrir ton pote n'est-ce pas ? ;) ) Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 12, 2014 à 18:59 (UTC) Archives Salut j'utilise la méthode classique : *Je crée une sous page de ma page de discussion que je nomme Archive 1 (2 si c'est la deuxieme archive) *Je coupe les données de ma page de discussion et je les colle dans cette page Archive 1. Simple, non ? ;) Essaye ! Think D. Solucer Discussion Sous page C'est une page normale, à l'exception près qu'elle se situe dans un répertoire spéciale : elle est repertoriée dans une page principale. http://fr.hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Jolsma/Archive 1 Par exemple est une sous page de http://fr.hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Jolsma ok ? Think D. Solucer Discussion Exactement ! Tout comme moi ! sauf que c'est mon frère ! (oui je n'est pas d'amis...mon père me tuera si j'ai un ami garcon XD) et mon frère quand il sort une conne*ie sur MON Kurapika, C'est pas que la g*eule que je lui casse... XD et quand je vois Senritsu ou Neon en sa compagnie, j'aimerais mettre fin à l'existence de mon PC, Bref, celle qui mérite vraiment Kurapika c'est MOI !!! MOUAHHAHAHAHHA !! IL EST A MOI !! (désolé je m'emporte un peu...-.-") ne t'en fais pas, je suis avec toi pour éliminer les dangers potentiels XD, attends... faut que je termine mon dessin moi ! Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 12, 2014 à 19:27 (UTC) 3ème dessin ! Voilà pour le troisième ! ^^ euhh... là c'est plus que baclé parce que mon frère m'a serieusement em*erder pour avoir le PC, donc j'ai fais le plus vite possible (pas de qualité donc...) pour lui céder la place... désolé c'est très moche et encore je me suis aider avec un modèle ! è.é bon... tu à dis que tu aime le coté "baclé" alors tant mieux ! ;)thumb|400px (mon dieu qu'ai-je REfais ?... T.T) Lyria-chan (discussion) juin 12, 2014 à 22:38 (UTC) salut !! j'ai un faveur .. je suis un débutant a modifier les pages. bref, tu peux rediriger la page que j'ai creer (http://fr.hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Jeux_videos) dans la barre haut ou il y'a sur le wiki ... pour que sa soit noticiable et merci. salut !! j'ai un faveur .. je suis un débutant a modifier les pages. bref, tu peux rediriger la page que j'ai creer (http://fr.hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Jeux_videos) dans la barre haut ou il y'a sur le wiki ... pour que sa soit noticiable et merci.Mehdi khaled (discussion) juin 13, 2014 à 03:04 (UTC) Re Euh pour que ça soit notifiable? Bah sur la barre du haut, on met que les pages administratives et importantes donc je sais pas si la page Jeux vidéo mérite :s «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce'']] juin 13, 2014 à 11:26 (UTC)